


Phantasma V : In praise of older men

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl dreams a little dream of Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantasma V : In praise of older men

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Daryl. The idea just sort of popped into my head the other day and wouldn't let me go. Again, this is just a fantasy of _Daryl's_, I really don't think Jim would go for young boys . And I know that as a teenager, most of my own fantasies centred around older men, so...
> 
> WARNING: Rated NC 17 for graphic descriptions of m/m sex. If you don't like or are underage where you live, pls. go read something else. Oh, and I spell the Canadian way. Features the fantasy of a 17 year old boy. 
> 
> Again, each of the Phantasma stories are separate entities, the common thread being that all are fantasies. The title is a paraphrase of the movie title, "In praise of older women". 
> 
> Comments welcome as always, send 'em to me.

## Phantasma V : In praise of older men

by Stacy LA Stronach

Author's webpage: <http://internetdump.com/users/slashgirl/>

Author's disclaimer: The Sentinel Universe and it's inhabitants belong to Pet Fly Productions, UPN/Paramount/Viacom, and not to me. I'm lettin' 'em outta their closets to have some fun, and will put 'em back when I'm done. No infringement intended, no money being made. All else belongs to me.

* * *

Phantasma V : In praise of older men  
by Stacy L.A. Stronach, March 1998 

*Oh, God, I'm going to die, that's all there is to it* the young man thought as Jim Ellison claimed his lips in a gentle first kiss. He moaned as he felt Jim's tongue slide into his mouth, tasting and teasing him, encouraging him to respond. 

Jim pulled him closer and he wrapped his arms around Jim's neck, not wanting this to ever end. He had been kissed before but never like this. He could feel the heat coming off the older man's body, could feel his own cock getting hard, and the feel of Jim's erection pressing against him. 

He sighed as Jim's lips left his, wanting more from this man, wanting everything from him. Jim smiled at him, whispering, "You taste as good as you look, Daryl. Do you want this? I think that you do, don't you?" 

Daryl Banks could feel a blush on his face and he lowered his eyes. He'd wanted this for so long and now to have it within his reach...could he voice it? Yes, he could. "Yes, Jim, I want this, I want you," Daryl whispered, hoping that Jim could hear him. 

Jim didn't reply, merely claimed Daryl's mouth again, moaning as the younger man tentatively slid his tongue into Jim's mouth. The two men kissed for a long while, thoroughly exploring each other's mouth, finally parting when the need for air forced it. 

"Come upstairs with me," Jim said quietly, taking Daryl's hand and leading the way to his bedroom. Daryl followed quietly, his emotions swinging from terrified to overjoyed. Jim would be his first lover and Daryl was scared of not being good enough, of not being able to satisfy his lover. A shiver went through him at that thought, Jim was his lover. He was Jim's lover. It was overwhelming. 

Realising that Jim was getting undressed, Daryl started to remove his own clothes, then froze. Suddenly, he was shy, he could barely look at Jim, even though he wanted to. Jim reached over, tilting Daryl's face up so they were looking one another in the eyes, sky blue to dark brown. "It's alright if you're nervous, Daryl, and we won't do anything you're not comfortable with, okay?" Jim said quietly, smiling at him. 

"Yeah, okay, it's just that this...this is my...um, first time, with someone..." Daryl managed to respond, finding the strength to look at Jim. 

"It's okay, baby, it will be good, I promise you," Jim answered, still smiling, trying to reassure the younger man. 

As Daryl disrobed, he watched Jim get undressed, folding his clothes and placing them on the chair. God, but Jim was gorgeous naked, his beautifully sculpted body a testament to the hours he spent in the gym. Bolder now, Daryl moved his gaze down to Jim's large cock, which was erect and glistening with pre-cum. Daryl didn't realise he'd been staring until Jim reached over, pulling down Daryl's pants and underwear. He quickly stepped out of them, and could feel the blush heating his skin at Jim's appraisal of him. Daryl knew his gangly, underdeveloped teenager's body was nothing compared to the Adonis-like body Jim had. 

"Why are you blushing, Daryl? You have nothing to be ashamed of, you're beautiful," Jim said as he hugged the younger man to him again, kissing Daryl's neck. Daryl didn't respond, he just tilted his head to the side, allowing his lover better access to his neck. Jim took the invitation, kissing and nipping his way down Daryl's neck. Jim paused for a moment as he moved them closer to the bed, gently pushing the younger man down before lying on top of him. Daryl wrapped his arms around the other man, his hands caressing Jim, exploring that gorgeous body. He slid his hands down to cup Jim's ass, pushing down slightly and both of them moaned as their cocks rubbed against one another and Daryl didn't know how much longer he'd be able to hold on, he was so close from just being kissed by Jim. Then when he felt the warm wetness of Jim's mouth suck on his nipple, Daryl arched his back, cried out and orgasmed, his come spurting on his own stomach and on Jim's. "Oh, God, Jim, that was...I'm..." Daryl whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion. 

Jim shushed the younger man with a kiss, before returning to suck on Daryl's nipples. Daryl was sure he wouldn't be able to get it up again so soon, but when he felt Jim starting to suck on his nipples, and then nip them, gently, he felt his cock start to harden again. He couldn't help moaning, this was better than he ever could have imagined. Jim moved down, licking the come off of Daryl's stomach. When Jim kissed him again, Daryl could taste himself in the other man's mouth, it was kinda of weird, but he liked it. 

"Daryl, I want to make love to you, to be inside you, do you want it?" Jim whispered. 

Daryl felt a thrill surge through his body when Jim asked him that. He looked up at Jim, "Yes, oh, yes, Jim, I want you to, please," he replied. 

Reaching over, Jim opened the nightstand drawer, and grabbed the tube of lubricant which was there. He pushed Daryl's legs further apart, kneeling between them, then spreading some lube on his fingers. Daryl gasped as he felt Jim's finger push slowly inside him and moaned as Jim started sliding that finger in and out, finger fucking him. Jim added a second finger, slowly stretching Daryl, watching the expressions which flitted over the younger man's face. He added a third finger, wanting to make sure that there was as little pain as possible for Daryl. 

Jim pulled his fingers out, then, placing some of the lube on Daryl's fingers, guided Daryl's hand to his cock. Daryl covered Jim's cock with the lube, enjoying the feel of the hard organ in his hand and the reactions he was getting from Jim as he stroked his hand up and down the shaft. Jim stilled Daryl's hand, pushing it away, "I want to come inside you," he growled, barely keeping control of himself. 

Daryl pulled his legs up to his chest, groaning as he felt Jim's cock start to enter his body. The older man moved slowly, pausing to allow Daryl to get used to the sensation. There was a brief flash of pain as Jim pushed past the ring of muscle, then all Daryl could feel was a sense of fullness that was so wonderful. Tired of Jim's slow entry, Daryl pushed down, impaling himself on Jim's cock and he moaned as he was filled. 

Groaning as he was enveloped in Daryl's tight, virgin ass, Jim leaned forward, kissing his lover. Jim started thrusting in and out of Daryl and started stroking his cock in rhythm with his thrusts. It wasn't long before Daryl came again, flowing over Jim's hand, his ass clenching Jim's cock. Jim thrust into his lover thrice more, yelling as he came inside Daryl before collapsing on top of him... 

* * *

Daryl leaned against the shower wall, his legs barely supporting him as he watched the evidence of his orgasm being washed away. He had it really bad for Jim Ellison, worse than he'd ever had it for anyone before in his short life. 

Today had been almost like hell. His father had invited him to the Major Crimes annual barbecue and Jim had been there. With Blair of course. There had been games of football and basketball going on and Daryl had ended up on the opposing football team to Jim and ended up being tackled by the older man a couple of times. Daryl wished that Jim would tackle him, but somewhere else, far away from the football field. He sighed, he was pretty sure Jim and Blair were a couple and Daryl knew that even if they weren't, there was no way a cop like Jim Ellison would go after jailbait like him. He'd just have to make do with his fantasies... 

* * *

End Phantasma V : In praise of older men

 


End file.
